


Just Us Girls

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Angela's idea -- as most of these things tended to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Girls

It had been Angela's idea -- as most of these things tended to be.

She had decided that after saying goodbye to Sully that Brennan needed a night out with the girls. (The girls being her and Cam, naturally.)

Cam agreed to this because she figured that Brennan would need some kind of help keeping Angela from going too far with the cheering up thing. She knew her team and she knew how exuberant Angela could get when she wanted to make things better for everyone around her.

"What is this," Brennan asked, peering into the red drink that the waiter placed in front of her.

"That, my best friend, is a Sex on the Beach." Angela responded as she got her own drink.

"Why can't I just have a regular beer like Cam?"

"Regular beer is not suitable for dealing with heartbreak, sweetie. Hard alcohol is. Therefore, the rules say that Sex on the Beach is a good drink for you to start out with."

Brennan's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she looked at Angela. "I'm pretty sure that I've never come across anything like that in any of my studies or travels."

"It's an unwritten rule, sweetie."

Cam took a drink from her beer to hide the smile at the look that Brennan gave Angela.

"Unwritten rules aren't logical," Brennan finally said, taking a tentative sip of her drink. "Besides, I'm not heartbroken."

"Sweetie, your boyfriend just sailed off into the wild blue yonder without you. Trust me, this situation calls for a lot of alcohol."

"He asked me to go with him," Brennan reminded her. "And I said no."

"Why _did_ you say no," Cam asked, curiosity overriding her decision to not get involved.

Brennan shrugged. "I'm not ready to give up my job," she said honestly. "I love what I do and it's a big part of my life. Sully wanted me to walk away from it when he walked away from his job. I couldn't do it."

Cam could understand that response. There had been a few people who wanted her to give up her job before she was ready to, and she had made the same decision that Brennan had made.

"But sweetie, you were in love with him. How could you not want to sail around the world with him?"

Cam decided that she had to intervene in this one. "Hey Angela, that bartender is really checking you out. Why don't you use the excuse that we need another round of drinks to go talk to him."

Once Angela was out of earshot, Brennan gave Cam a small smile. "Thank you for that."

"You’re welcome. We girls have to look out for each other – sometimes even with other girls." She smiled. "There are some things that we can't talk about or don't want to talk about." She took a drink from her beer. "Were you in love with him?"

Brennan was silent for a few moments, and then she shook her head slowly. "No," she said finally. "I cared about him a great deal, and the sex was really great." She sighed. "But no, I didn't love him."

"Then Sully wasn't the right guy," Cam nodded. "When the right guy asks you to sail around the world with him, you won't say no."


End file.
